


Restless

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of the Avengers Team is asleep but Bucky’s wide awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> my first stucky fic???

The rest of the Avengers Team is asleep but Bucky’s wide awake. He sits in his room across from Steve’s with his legs crossed, waiting patiently for the sun to rise. Once it does, he creeps out of his room, trying to be as quiet as possible, and walks into the kitchen. Surely if the sun is almost up it doesn’t matter if he makes much noise.

He’s hungry so he goes straight for the fridge, getting out bread and peanut butter, before clicking the kettle on. As the water boils, Bucky manages to coat two slices of bread with peanut butter in record time, as well as putting two teaspoons of instant coffee into a mug.

Bucky doesn’t actually mind having all of this new technology (despite the number of times he has cracked a phone screen because he used his left arm rather than his right). It makes his life a lot easier, especially when it involved watching animal videos during the night when he can’t sleep.

The kettle clicks off so Bucky pours the hot water in his mug and mixes the coffee powder and water together.

“Could you make me one?” Steve says from behind Bucky, almost startling him. Steve seems to notice because he apologizes.

With a nod, Bucky adds a teaspoon of instant coffee powder to a mug (because he knows how Steve likes his coffee) and fills the water up two thirds of the way before filling the rest of the mug with milk.

He hands the warm mug to Steve and follows him into his room, watching Steve turn the television on. Bucky sits down beside Steve and takes a sip of his coffee. He notices Steve’s leg bouncing up and down but doesn’t comment on it; it’s far too early in the day for them to be going down that road.

“Did I wake you up?” Bucky asks, turning to face Steve.

Steve shakes his head. “I woke up a little while before I heard you leave your room.”

Bucky nods and makes a mental note to be quieter if he isn’t asleep; maybe he was laughing a little too loudly at those animal videos.

They watch the news with the curtain open behind the television, giving a nice view of the sunrise from where they’re sitting.

Once he’s finished his coffee, Bucky rests his head against Steve’s shoulder, feeling the effects of not getting any sleep hit him with full force.

“You’re fine if I like, fall asleep on you, right?” Bucky asks with a yawn.

Steve chuckles back at him before lying down because he knows Bucky’s always more comfortable when they’re like this. He turns down the sound on the television and runs his fingertips through the shoulder length strands of Bucky’s hair. Within minutes, Bucky’s fast asleep beside him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
